


one with the night

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige wants to be AJ's forever.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one with the night

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #8 - "vampires".

“Come _on_ ,” Paige goads, arching her neck towards AJ some more, willing the woman on top of her to give her what she wants. “Come on, AJ, please.”

Anyone would think that it’s Paige who’s the vampire – pale skin and pitch black hair and dark-dark-dark clothing – but they’d be mistaken. AJ’s the one with a lust for blood, the one who’s baring her fangs, who’s looking down at her girlfriend with so much more than just mere hunger.

“You really want it?” she asks, her tone silky smooth, and Paige nods, defiant. She’s wanted this since she found out that AJ’s a vampire, since she realised that if only she were one too, they could be together forever. She knows AJ’s offered this to past lovers before, but none of them ever wanted it. None of them ever loved AJ enough to want not just the rest of their lives with her, but forever, too. Paige knows AJ made quick work of them. What was the point of them being alive if they weren’t living for her?

“Do it,” Paige instructs, and AJ leans in closer, baring her fangs, just letting the points scrape at Paige’s skin but not puncturing yet.

“Deep breaths now,” she tells Paige, and Paige complies, working to make her breathing as slow and even as possible. Soon, she won’t even be able to breathe, she’ll be the living dead, but she’ll always be AJ’s.

AJ’s fangs sink in, and Paige becomes one with the night.


End file.
